suka_sukafandomcom-20200214-history
WorldEnd (Suka Suka Light Novel)
WorldEnd, or What Do You Do at the End of the World? Are You Busy? Will You Save Us? (終末なにしてますか? 忙しいですか? 救ってもらっていいですか? Shūmatsu Nani Shitemasu ka? Isogashii Desu ka? Sukutte Moratte Ii Desu ka?), is a Japanese light novel series written by Akira Kareno and illustrated by Ue. The series' first volume was published by Kadokawa Shoten under their Sneaker Bunko imprint in November 1, 2014. It ended with the release of the fifth volume in April 2016. A sequel series titled What Do You Do at the End of the World? May I Meet You, Once Again? Shūmatsu Nani Shitemasu ka? Mō Ichido dake, Aemasu ka? (終末なにしてますか? もう一度だけ、会えますか?), also known as Sukamoka, began publication in April 2016. It currently has five volumes with the sixth being planned to be released on June, 1, 2018 Story Five hundred years have passed since the humans went extinct at the hands of the fearsome and mysterious 'Beasts.' The surviving races now make their homes up on floating islands in the sky, out of reach of all, but the most mobile of Beasts. However, this new safe haven Règles Aile has a dark secret behind it. In order to defeat the Beasts, only a small group of young girls, the Leprechauns, can wield the ancient Dug Weapons needed to fend off invasions from these creatures. Into the girls' unstable and fleeting lives, where a call to certain death could come at any moment, enters Willem Kmetsch, a young man who has just woken up from being petrified over a year ago to discover that everything that he once loved is gone now. Unable to fight any longer, Willem becomes the father that the girls never had, caring for and nurturing them even as he struggles to come to terms with the growing difficulties of his new life, in which he feels the pain of helplessly waiting for his loved ones to return home from battle that his 'Daughter' maybe once felt for him so long ago. Together, through their everyday interactions in the 'orphanage,' Willem and the girls gradually come to understand what family means and what is truly worth protectingDescription From Myanimelist.com, . (Source: SukaSuka - MyAnimeList.com). Characters Main Characters * Willem Kmetsch * Chtholly Nota Seniorious * Ithea Myse Valgulious * Nephren Ruq Insania * Rhantolk Ytri Historia * Nopht Keh Desperatio Supporting Characters Fairy Warehouse * Nygglatho Astartus * Tiat Siba Ignareo * Lakhesh Nyx Seniorious * Collon Rin Purgatorio * Pannibal Nox Katena * Almita Guardian Wings Military * Officer Limeskin * Souwong Kandel * Buronny Maxi Orlandry Merchants Guild * Grick Graycrack Visitors * Elq Hrqstn * Ebon Candle * Jade Nail * Carmine Lake Emnetwihts/Humans * Almaria Duffner * Lillia Asplay * Navrutri Teigozak * Hilgram Moto * Emissa Hodvin * Kaya Cultrun * Theodore Brickroad * Nils Didek Foreigner Other Characters * Gilandalus Dorio * Phyracorlybia Dorio * Margomedari Brompton * Kaya (Ebon Candle's Maid) Volumes The Suka Suka light novel series is written by Akira Kareno with illustrations by Ue. The first volume was published in November 1, 2014 under Kadokawa Sneaker Bunko imprint while Volume Five, the last one being released on April 2016. A side story called ''What Do You Do at the End of the World? Are You Busy? Will You Save Us? EX ''was released on February 2, 2017. The sequel series, Suka Moka, started with the first volume released on April 1, 2016 and is still currently being published The English Light Novel Translation Publisher, Yen Press has announced that they have licensed the light novel, with the first volume due to be released on July 24, 2018 Gallery Japanese Covers LMckh7r.jpg|Suka Suka Volume 1 Cover Suka Suka LN Volume 2.jpg|Suka Suka Volume 2 Cover Rmk7mHk.jpg|Suka Suka Volume 3 Cover -Suka Suka Volume 4 Cover.jpg|Suka Suka Volume 4 Cover Suka Suka Volume 5 Cover.jpg|Suka Suka Volume 5 Cover Suka Suka EX.png|Suka Suka Side Novel EX English Covers 51HMyokFE+L.png|Yen Press Volume 1 English Cover References Links Official Japanese Light Novel Website Yen Press English Website Navigation Category:Suka Suka Media Category:Light Novels